La guerre de Poudlard n'a jamais cessé
by ElisaWriter
Summary: Lucy, 15 ans, et sa soeur Kelly, 17 ans, déménagent avec leur mère dans le Surrey, en Angleterre suite à la mort de leur père. Elles quittent alors l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, en France, pour Poudlard. Là-bas, elle y feront de belles rencontres, et rencontreront peut-être même l'amour, qui sait? Cela dit, un danger guette Poudlard... Et si les morts revenaient parmi les vivants?


**Prologue**

Voilà trois semaines qu'elle venait de quitter la France pour l'Angleterre avec sa mère et sa grande soeur Kelly.

Lucy était âgée de 15 ans et s'apprêtait à faire sa rentrée des classes de 5ème année dans l'une des plus célèbres école de sorcellerie: Poudlard. Elle et sa soeur avaient précédement integré une autre école tout aussi connue mais réservée aux filles uniquement et se trouvant en France: l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. C'est là qu'elles avaient toujours été et ne s'attendaient pas à devoir changer d'école, et encore moins de pays.

En effet leur mère, Lisa Hawk, venait de perdre son mari et avait décidé de rejoindre sa famille en Angleterre, dans le Surrey.

Kelly avait deux ans de plus que sa soeur et devait normalement rentrer en 7ème année à l'école de sorcellerie, mais ayant échoué à ses BUSE, elle avait dû refaire une 5ème année. Elle a beau être l'aînée de la famille, elle n'est pas un modèle pour autant. Kelly est très joyeuse et adore s'amuser. Ses yeux verts émeraudes ne perdent jamais leurs étincelles, même lorsqu'elle se fait sermoner, elle garde toujours un brin de malice. Elle est très protectrice envers sa cadette et lui confie tout ses secrets. A Beauxbâtons, elle faisait partie des filles les plus populaires de part sa beauté et son extrême gentillesse.

Quant à Lucy, c'était le portrait craché de Kelly, mais en plus discrète. Les deux filles avaient de jolies cheveux longs et bruns mais à l'inverse, Lucy avait les yeux d'un bleu aussi clair que le ciel. Elle ne se plaisait pas tellement à Beauxbâtons. Les filles de sa classe y étaient hypocrites et trouvaient toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher. Pour la rassurer, sa soeur lui disait que c'était de la jalousie pure et dure, mais Lucy aurait bien aimé pouvoir leur faire payer.

A cet instant, Lucy venait de finir de ranger sa chambre, simple. Les murs sont blanc, le sol est gris, les meubles sont de bois clairs, très épurés. Elle se rendit dans la chambre de sa soeur pour l'aider à finir de ranger. La chambre de Kelly est semblable à la sienne, excepté les couleurs rose pastel et marron clair qui trônent et la dispositon différentes de l'armoir et du bureau.

Lucy était écoeurée par cette couleur, le rose. Cela ne lui dérangerait pas d'en porter une touche sur elle, mais elle ne supportait pas de le voir sur les quatre murs de la chambre de sa soeur.

- On dirait qu'une licorne a vomi sa barbe à papa sur tes murs!

- Ta gueule Lulu! Soit tu m'aides, soit tu dégages.

La voix de Lisa se fit entendre dans la maison pour annoncer l'heure du dîner. Les deux filles se précipitèrent dans les escaliers.

Sur la table dressée convenablement se trouvaient plusieurs plats japonais. Au menu de ce soir: sushis, makis, sashimis et tempuras accompagnés de nouilles. Les deux soeurs raffolaient de ces mets. Et ne se firent pas prier pour commencer à engloutir la nourriture.

A la fin du dîner, les deux filles s'organisèrent pour la vaisselle. L'aînée se charga de débarasser la table et d'essuyer les plats que nettoyerait sa soeur. Lisa, travaillant de nuit à l'hôpital n'avait pas le temps d'aider ses filles, qu'à peine le dîner fini elle partit à toute allure.

Il était déjà 22h quand la vaisselle fut fini d'être lavée et rangée. Les deux fills montèrent dans leur chambre respective se connectant toutes deux aux réseaux sociaux via leur ordinateur portable.

Lucy, curieuse de nature, décida d'en apprendre plus sur sa future école, et tapa alors "Ecole Poudlard" dans la barre de recherche et cliqua sur le premier lien qui s'afficha.

C'est là qu'elle vit le nom de "Harry Potter" apparaître. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom. Celui qui a survécu à la mort, deux fois, et qui a vaincu Lord Voldemort, la première fois alors qu'il n'avait que quinze mois, la deuxième fois alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent. On dit qu'aujourd'hui, il a trois enfants, dont un du même âge qu'elle répondant au nom d'Albus Severus Potter. Peut-être se retrouveraient-ils dans la même maison...

Depuis les évènements qui ont eu lieu à Poudlard, et après sa reconstruction et sa réouverture, l'école s'était modernisée mais le mythique Poudlard Express de la voie 9 3/4 était toujours présent pour mener les écoliers à Poudlard, le style gothique du bâtiment était toujours le même, les tableaux parlants, rien n'avait changé de ce côté là. Sauf qu'à présent, le port de l'uniforme n'était plus obligatoire et l'école était munie d'ordinateurs, on n'envoyait rarement des hiboux pour le courrier maintenant que les élèves étaient pratiquement tous munis d'un téléphone portable. Et pour les étrangers, donc non inscrit sur la liste dès leur naissance, comme c'est le cas pour Lucy et Kelly, venant de France, devaient remplir plusieurs formulaires pour entrer à Poudlard.

Mais malgré ça, les professeurs n'en reste pas moins vieux jeux et strictes. Des anciens sont encore présent, comme Aurora Sinistra, Sybille Trelawney, Bathsheba Babbling, Cuthbert Binns et Filius Flitwick qui était à présent directeur de Poudlard. Neville Londubat avait à présent remplacé Mme Chourave et est devenu professeur de botanique. Mais également de nouveaux professeurs avaient fait leur apparition, comme mme Mackberta, mme Hockricks, mr James, mr Sonate et Adela.

Lucy consulta la liste des livres dont elle aurait besoin: 18! "Eh bien, pensait-elle, ça va être de la tarte de se balader avec 18 livres! Heureusement que j'ai mon sac sans fond!"

Deux heures étaient passées, les deux jeunes filles avaient trouvé le sommeil. Sûrement rêveraient-elles de leurs prochains jours au sein de Poudlard... qui sait?


End file.
